Desolate Hearts Trillogy: Part I
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: I'm beginning a trillogy. Desolate Hearts...Damn, I've wanted to do this for a hell of a long time! Enjoy! Rated M for blood/gore, Sexual situations, and HUGE amounts of Profanity. OCxAxis, AmericaxOC, BritianxFrance, RussiaxChina, CanadaxOC BelarusxOC UkrainexOC LithuaniaxPoland SwedenxFinland and a whole lot more pairings.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, People! And welcome to:**

**THE DESOLATE HEARTS TRILLOGY, PART I!**

**For all of you who don't know, I is one in Roman Numerals.**

**Have fun!**

**See y'all at the bottom for a question of the day! (or rather, _episode_...)**

* * *

Episode 1: The Awakening

Once, there was a girl.

That girl…was named Miku Ajaku, and she was special.

Miku could do all sorts of things that other children couldn't:

She could climb trees and not get a scratch.

She could speak all the languages of the world.

She could run an Olympic 100-meter freestyle and win every time.

She could read minds.

She could tell the future.

And last of all…

She had a special power.

Her power allowed her to turn into a wolf whenever she wanted, and was indicated by a scar on her stomach, shaped like a crecent moon.

She lived a happy, abundant life, unbeknownst to her, soon to be very danger-filled…

* * *

**A/N: Hello...Sorry for the shortness, but straight after, It went right on to chapter 1, and I didn't want to do that.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**

**Q: What do you think is going to happen to Miku to make her life danger-filled?**

**WILL THE ANSWER BE...**

**A. Because of her powers.**

**B. Because she's...special?**

**C. Because...I don't know!**

**D. I don't give a damn.**


	2. Attacked in the Middle of a Conversation

**A/N: Hello, People! And welcome to:**

**THE DESOLATE HEARTS TRILLOGY, PART I!...Episode 2.**

**The answer to the last QTD (Question of the Day) is:**

**A! BECAUSE OF HER POWERS!**

**Have fun!**

**See y'all at the bottom for a question of the day!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Attacked In the Middle of a Phone Conversation

Miku Ajaku was an average teenage, hormornal, 16-year-old girl.

But she had many powers.

Anyways, skipping all of that goodness, today was her first day of high school.

She got her locker, schedule and friends and overall, had a very pleasant day.

But that pleasant day was about to change...

* * *

"NO! For the LAST DAMN TIME, Maya, I DO NOT have a crush on Damien!"

Miku's strong, clear voice rang in the air, a hint of anger in it, like bells being rung at a church when a couple gets married.

Her face was contorted in anger, a phone to her ear, and she was turning redder by the minute as the person at the end of the line said what she had to say.

"No! I-" She was cut off by the person at the end of the line.

_"Don't deny it! You LOVE 2P Canada! You love him! You love him!" _Maya, as she was called, cried stubbornly.

"NO I DON'T! Besides, you _love _2P America!"

_"..." _Silence.

_Ha! I win! _Miku thought in victory as Maya struggled and sputtered for something to say.

_"W-well...I...you..."_

"Damien's pretty sexy, but I don't LOVE him. Dammit, why won't you get that into your thick, airy head?"

_"Well, Alfie's sexy AND badass! So HA!" _Maya sounded pretty smug and there was no denying that she was trying to loop Miku into one of her little games.

"Oh, hell to the NO! I see what you're trying to do, Maya! You're telling me all about your crush on 2P America, so that I'll confess 'Love' for 2P Canada! Well ya know what? IT AINT WORKIN' ON ME, BIAOCH!"

**BAM!**

Suddenly, Miku was bashed to the ground, headfirst.

A pained scream escaped her throat as she clutched at a wound in her head, her phone sent skittering across the sidewalk.

_"Miku?! Miku?! Mi-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" _Maya screamed at the end of the line, her phone sounding like it was thrown to the floor, before the line went dead.

Miku was still screaming and yelling in pain, tears streaming down her face, when all of a sudden, someone kicked her back.

Miku screamed harder.

Suddenly, she heard a giggle.

_A giggle...?_

_A GIGGLE?!_

_A MOTHERFUCKING GIGGLE?!_

"Help me! HELP ME, GOD DAMN IT!" Miku yelled, her voice growing hoarse from all the screaming and yelling.

Something bent down to her ear, and she whimpered.

"Don't worry, love," the person whispered. "You'll be ok soon."

And with that, Miku fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Hello!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**

**Q: WHO attacked Miku and Maya?!**

**WILL THE ANSWER BE...**

**A. 2P Canada**

**B. 2P England**

**C. 2P America**

**D. 2P England and 2P America**

**LEAVE YOUR ANSWERS IN THE COMMENTS!**


	3. Where the Hell is This!

**A/N: Hello, People!**

**The answer to the last QTD (Question of the Day) is:**

**B! 2P!ENGLAND!**

**Thank you to Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki for reviewing and getting it right!**

**Please continue, everyone~**

**See y'all at the bottom for a question of the day!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Taken...Somewhere? Where the Hell is This?!

_Miku Ajaku was an average teenage, hormornal, 16-year-old girl._

_But she had many powers._

_Anyways, skipping all of that goodness, today was her first day of high school._

_She got her locker, schedule and friends and overall, had a very pleasant day._

_But that pleasant day was about to change..._

* * *

Pain.

That's all I felt as I tried to wake up from whatever slumber I was in.

However, when I tried to stretch my sore muscles, I felt my hands and legs tied up behind me!

"Help me, someone, anyone! KIDNAP!" I tried to yell, but all that came out were muffled shouts.

I opened my eyes, but I was met with darkness.

_Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me! BLINDFOLDED too?! Geez, just how prepared ARE these bastards?_

I struggled and struggled, and finally, I heard the door open.

"Well...it looks like the little darling is up~" A cheerful, giggly voice rang out from the corridor.

"Darling? Bitch please..." I muttered.

"Hm? I didn't quite catch that, dear~" The person giggled again.

Suddenly, my blindfold was removed and I could see the person good and clear.

"...!" I gasped. "WHAT IS THIS?!" I yelled.

Before me, was a man in strawberry-blonde hair, a blue and pink suit, complete with a blue BOW-TIE, and stuff.

He had an 'innocent' smile on his face, his light blue eyes shining with a childlike glow, like a kid's first time at the candy store.

But the eyebrows he sported on his forehead were too unique.

In fact...he looked _just _like...

"ENGLAND?! What are you doing? Help me!" I yelled through the gag.

He giggled like a little schoolgirl, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell's so funny?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, dear...I'm not England...well, I am, but at the same time I'm not...but...oh well. Call me Oliver."

...

My eyes widened. _No...!_

* * *

**A/N: Hello!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**

**Q: What are 2P!England's plans?**

**WILL THE ANSWER BE...**

**A. To get the powers out of her and leave her to die**

**B. To fall in love with her**

**C. To use her for world domination**

**D. To use her as a toy**

**LEAVE YOUR ANSWERS IN THE COMMENTS!**


	4. Whaddya Mean You're Not England?

**A/N: Hello, People!**

**I'm so sorry I was taking so long! ;A;**

**What happened was: Requests, New Stories and just plain Stuff.**

**I promise I'll make it up to you! I will~**

**The answer to the last QTD (Question of the Day) is:**

**C! WORLD DOMINATION!**

**Thank you to Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki for reviewing and getting it right!**

**Please continue, everyone~**

**See y'all at the bottom for a question of the day!**

* * *

Chapter 3: What do You Mean You're Not England?

_Miku Ajaku was an average teenage, hormornal, 16-year-old girl._

_But she had many powers._

_Anyways, skipping all of that goodness, today was her first day of high school._

_She got her locker, schedule and friends and overall, had a very pleasant day._

_But that pleasant day was about to change..._

* * *

"Whaddaya mean you're NOT England?! You..." I trailed off. "Oohh..."

He smiled. "Yes. My name is Oliver Kirkland. I'm the Other England."

I choked on my saliva. "But...then, if you're Oliver, then that means-"

"Yes, you and someone else were brought to another world." Oliver stated.

Tears bubbled up into my black eyes. "But...But...Who came with me?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know, some girl that you called Mayu or Mika or some-"

"MAYA!" I shouted, giving him an Uchiha Style Sharingan Death Glare (without the sharingan) and I started to struggle with my bindings.

"Whoa, careful there, sweetie! Don't want to fall off the bed there, do we?"

SWEETIE?! What's with all the pet names all of a sudden?!

"Whoa, what's with the pet names and-Hey, why does this taste like blood?" I asked.

...

Oliver grimaced. "Uh...T-That's one of Alfred's old T-shirts. I had to use SOMETHING to keep you there, didn't I?" He protested.

I hung my head. "You DO have a point..."

I raised my head again. "So...what are you going to do with us?"

Suddenly, I heard the cruelest laugh in the world, coming from the doorway.

I looked over and I gaped at what looked like the worst sight I'd ever seen...Besides the day I had to clean my brother's room.

Maya was bloodied, beaten, and looked like she'd ran away to join the Exorcist.

Her eyes looked dark and dull, and they barely had any light to them.

One look at me and her eyes lighted.

"MIKU!" she yelled, tears streaming down her badly bruised face.

She ran over to hug me, which seemed more like a death grip. When her tiny arms embraced me, I got a chance to look at how much damage was actually delt to her.

Her arms were covered with cuts, bruises and you guessed it, blood.

My mind was spinning and clouding with million upon millions of questions.

**What** had happened to her?

**Why** was this done to her?

**How** had she survived?

and most importantly...

**WHO THE HELL WAS THIS GUY?!**

* * *

**A/N: Hello!**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY!**

**Q: What did 2P!America do to poor, poor Maya?**

**WILL THE ANSWER BE...**

**A. Raped and tortured her for the whole time Miku was talking to Oliver**

**B. Beat her so badly that she could barely walk all the way to Miku and Oliver**

**C. Raped, tortured AND beat her so that she took on a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'Beat black and blue'**

**D. Just plain rape. Nuff said.**

**LEAVE YOUR ANSWERS IN THE COMMENTS!**


End file.
